The present invention is in the technical field of storm door hardware. More particularly, the present invention is in the field of a self contained automatic solar powered illumination system for the exterior storm door entrance hardware and exterior entrance door hardware.
Certain individuals at times are required to return to their home after dark. These individuals are not able to/or uncomfortable with leaving a porch light on during an extended absence due to the cost of utility power. The present invention provides an automated light source that illuminates the exterior door and the entrance door hardware without utility power.